


We'll Figure It Out

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed abuse, M/M, Rimming, because he really needs to get slapped around some more, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: Jim rescues Oswald and Ed from the Court of Owls. Fun ensues.





	We'll Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had. I only made some small changes, but honestly it's pretty much what happened in my dream, lol.
> 
> Thanks to thekeyholder for betaing this!!

             Jim snuck quietly through the dimly lit, pipe filled hallways of one of the Court’s many secret hideaways. Lucius had said Oswald’s phone was somewhere in this building. That had to mean Oswald was here too. Or at the very least had been here at some point.

             Approaching footsteps had Jim ducking down a secondary hallway and pressing his back against the wall. Two men walked by, talking.

             “...He never shuts up! I swear, if the bosses don’t get him out of here soon, I’m going to shoot him.”

             “Yeah, and then get killed yourself. You know they want Penguin alive.”

             “Can’t imagine why.”

             So Oswald was here! Jim waited for the two to pass before hurrying along in the direction they’d come from. Jim entered another hallway, this one lined with doors. He paused briefly at each one to press his ear to the door and listen for Oswald’s voice. _ Of course it’s the last one _ , Jim thought as he pushed open the final door.

             Oswald, dressed in a gray jumpsuit, was clinging to the bars of what looked like a giant bird cage. He was shouting at someone in the cage beside him. As Jim approached, he was surprised to see it was Ed.

             “Shut up!” Ed yelled. “Just shut up!”

             “Excuse me!?” Oswald shrilled. “I will not shut up you -”

             “Jim!” Ed’s relieved expression would have possibly been amusing in any other situation.

             Oswald looked over his shoulder, eyes wide. “Jim?” He limped over to the door of the cage and peered through the bars at him. “You...what are you doing here?”

             “Rescuing you,” Jim replied. He glanced at Ed. Guilt gnawed at him - it was his fault they were imprisoned,, and he couldn’t very well leave Ed here if he was getting Oswald out. “Both of you.”

             “Jim...” Oswald quickly cleared the smile from his face. “And just how do you plan to do that?”

             “These locks aren’t too high-tech. I think I can figure it out,” Jim said, lifting the lock to examine it.

             “They’re actually incredibly simple. You could probably shoot them off if you brought your gun,” Ed pointed out, leaning against the bars with a raised eyebrow.

             Jim frowned. Honestly, he should have thought of that. But then again, “It could be too noisey.”

             “Who cares? You have a gun, if those imbeciles show up, just shoot them,” Oswald snapped.

             “Good point.” Jim pulled out his gun and pointed it at the lock. “Step back.”

             Oswald did as asked and Jim pulled the trigger. The lock fell off and the door swung open. Jim did the same for Ed’s cage and the three quickly left the room.

             “I hope you have a plan,” Ed remarked. “We can’t exactly escape through the vents.”

             “We’ll just get out the way I got in,” Jim said, leading them back through the halls. They rounded a corner and Jim smacked into large man.

             “What the - Hey!” the man shouted, reaching for a gun. Jim smacked him over the head, hard, causing the guard to crumple unconscious to the floor.

             “Hurry!” Jim insisted, running.

             “There you are! I was about to go in after you,” Harvey said, leaning out the window of his car. “Wait, you broke Nygma out too?”

             “We don’t have time to discuss it, let’s go,” Jim replied, getting into the passenger’s side. Oswald and Ed froze outside of the car.

             “I am NOT sitting beside him,” Oswald hissed, crossing his arms.

             “As though I want to sit next to you,” Ed replied with a huff.

             “Get your asses in the car!” Harvey snapped. Oswald and Ed glared at one another as they got in.

             The ride to Jim’s apartment was silent and whenever Jim looked into the mirror, he saw them sitting stiffly and very much avoiding all eye-contact. Harvey found a spot to park and sighed. “The Court’s going to come after all of us, I hope you realize that.”

             “Sorry for dragging you into it,” Jim replied.

             Harvey snorted. “It would have happened no matter what. Anyway, you can all get out of my car now. I’m done with this for today.”

             They got out and Harvey drove off into the gloom of the evening. Jim turned in time to stop Oswald from launching himself at Ed. “Now’s not the time for that.”

             “Now is the perfect time!” Oswald snarled, escaping Jim’s grip. Catching Ed off guard, he punched him square in the face. Ed yelped and covered his face, backing up. He tripped over a beer bottle and landed on his ass.

             Wasting no time, Oswald kicked him in the stomach. “You! Giant! Green! Bastard!” Oswald punctuated each word with a strong kick to any part of Ed he could reach, including his head.

             “Oswald, stop!” Jim demanded as Ed tried to fend him off.

             “No!” Tears were running down Oswald’s cheeks as he made to tackle Ed. Jim grabbed him around the middle, holding him back.

             Bruised and bleeding, Ed scrambled to his feet and took off.

             Oswald rounded on Jim. “Why would you let him go!? Do you know what he did to me!?”

             Jim didn’t flinch, despite how close Oswald now was. “No, I don’t know. But like I said, right now is not the time. Once the Court is no-longer a threat, then you can worry about it.”

             They stood there staring at one another for a few moments before Oswald wriggled out of Jim’s hold and looked away. “I wasn’t expecting for you to come looking for me.”

             Jim shifted from foot to foot before going to open his door. “Bridgit came to me saying you were missing and she suspected the Court. Considering she knew I had connections, she figured I could find you.”

             “I see,” Oswald muttered, hesitantly following Jim inside.

             Jim watched Oswald look around with a carefully neutral expression. “I wasn’t going to leave you in the hands of the Court. Not..Not again.”

             Oswald’s eyes widened. “...Jim.” He limped a little closer. Oswald opened and closed his mouth a few times and shook his head.

             Jim strode over and locked eyes with him. “Did they hurt you?” He looked Oswald up and down. Oswald’s lips trembled slightly and his eyes were watery. Jim moved closer so that they were barely inches apart.

             “No. They mostly ignored us,” Oswald replied quietly. “Or threatened to hurt us. But nothing happened.”

             Jim breathed a sigh of relief. At least this time he’d been able to help. If Oswald had been hurt again because of him...The thought had Jim surging forward, practically smashing their lips together. Oswald made a sound of surprise and grasped the front of Jim’s jacket, holding on for dear life.

             “Jim?” Oswald panted between sucking kisses to his lips.

             Jim pushed Oswald against the nearest wall and pinned him there. “What?”

             Oswald blinked a few times. “Nothing.” He yanked Jim down into another kiss.

             Jim smirked against Oswald’s soft lips as he felt nimble fingers pulling at his tie. He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against Oswald’s as he shrugged off his jacket. “What do you want, Oswald? Hm?”

             “Anything. Everything. You,” Oswald babbled, pressing his body up against Jim’s.

             “I can do that,” Jim rumbled, licking his lips before leaning down to kiss Oswald’s neck. He tugged Oswald away from the wall and backed him up towards the bed, dropping clothing along the way. Jim yanked the zipper of Oswald’s jumpsuit down and pushed it off his trembling shoulders.

             Oswald tumbled back onto Jim’s bed, nearly naked save for his underwear. He looked up at Jim with pale green eyes darkened with lust. The way he bit his lip, however, betrayed his nerves.

             Jim settled above him and Oswald’s hands came up to rest on his bare biceps. He brushed his lips against Oswald’s cheek. “I’m going to make you feel good,” he promised.

             “O-okay,” Oswald breathed, relaxing back against the pillows. “I trust you, Jim.”

             Jim felt his throat tighten. Oswald trusted him. He didn’t know why - hell knows he didn’t deserve Oswald’s trust - but he was determined not to fuck it up. Trying to preserve the mood, Jim kissed Oswald with a hungry passion.

             Oswald’s legs spread invitingly as Jim pressed sweet kisses down his sternum and back up across his chest and shoulders. Jim hooked his fingers into the band of Oswald’s underwear and pulled them down and off gently, mindful of his bad leg.

             Oswald gasped when Jim rubbed a thumb over a nipple. “Jim...please...” His moans rose in pitch when Jim took the bud into his mouth.

             Jim gave the other the same treatment, pulling whimpers and pretty noises from Oswald. He grinned at how sensitive Oswald was. Jim slid down the bed. He kissed Oswald’s belly, his hips, the crease of his thigh. Jim gave Oswald’s cock a few strokes before following it up with lips and tongue.

             “Jim!” Oswald mewled, hips twitching.

             Jim chuckled and sat up. He leaned over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. He rummaged through the table drawer and pulled out condoms and a bottle of lube. When Jim turned back, Oswald had curled in on himself, face red. “Oswald? What’s wrong?”

             “Does the light have to be on?” Oswald asked. He didn’t look Jim in the eye.

             Jim soothed his hands over Oswald’s shoulders and down his sides. His skin, though marked with scars, was soft.“Yes. I want to see you clearly.”

             “You do?”

             Jim coaxed Oswald to stretch back out onto his back. “Yeah.” He pushed Oswald’s legs up a bit and rubbed his thighs. “There’s something else I want to do, too.”

             “What?” Oswald asked, pressing his hands to the bed to keep from covering himself.

             Instead of answering, Jim sunk to his belly and pressed Oswald’s legs up even more. Oswald made a soft sound of confusion, then cried out in surprise. Jim swiped his tongue over Oswald’s rim a second time, causing Oswald to moan loudly.

             “Jim! That’s - oh!”

             Jim gave the swell of Oswald’s ass a squeeze and pulled him open a bit further to give himself room. Oswald keened at each press of Jim’s tongue. At each broad lick from his perineum to his hole. Jim glanced up to see Oswald watching him from beneath fluttering eyelashes. Good. He teased Oswald’s entrance with his fingers and breached him with his tongue.

             Oswald was a mewling, whimpering mess and Jim could tell he was trying to keep from moving his hips. He curled a finger in beside his tongue, carefully working to loosen him up.

             “ _ Jim! _ Jim, please! Don’t..Don’t tease!” Oswald whined, head thrashing from side to side. “I can’t handle it...”

             Jim chuckled and peppered kisses up over Oswald’s body until he got to his neck. He grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers before pressing two inside Oswald’s tight heat. “I said I was going to make you feel good. And I meant it.”

             Oswald clutched at Jim’s shoulders and hooked his good leg around Jim’s waist. “Yes...please, Jim. Please.”

             How could Jim deny such pretty begging? He tried to hurry along the process without hurting Oswald. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But if Jim waited too much longer he was likely to embarrass himself.

             Once Jim was satisfied that he wouldn’t be hurting Oswald too much, he removed his fingers and rolled on a condom. He gazed down at Oswald as he slowly pushed in. Oswald tensed a few times, but with shallow thrusts Jim managed to fully sheath himself inside. “Oswald...you okay?”

             Oswald moaned softly and gripped Jim’s back. “Yes.” His hips pushed back against Jim’s. “It’s so...uhn...”

             Jim smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Yeah,” he agreed, giving a teasing thrust. When Oswald responded with a pleased moan and a thrust of his own, Jim knew he was good to go. He gripped Oswald’s hips and rocked into him, mouthing at any available bit of skin.

             The noises that spilled from Oswald’s lips were intoxicating. Jim could listen to them forever. And the fact that it was him causing Oswald to make them - it was a massive boost to his ego. Jim dropped to rest on his elbows so that he could hold Oswald closer and stroke the strands of hair from his face. “Fuck, Oswald, you’re beautiful,” he growled.

             Oswald arched beneath him. He seemed unable to say any actual words beyond Jim’s name and pleas for more. Jim was happy to oblige, changing the angle of his thrusts. Oswald’s back bowed and he came with a cry.

             Jim followed soon after.

             “Jim?”

             “Hm?”

             “Does this...what...what now?” Jim looked down at Oswald where he’d rested his head against Jim’s chest. “Are we a couple? Was this just a one time thing?”

             Oswald’s voice was meek and wavering. Jim kissed the top of his head and wrapped him more securely in his arms. “It wasn’t a one time thing.” He felt Oswald smile. “Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out.”              


End file.
